<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Moon by luckiehawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075474">Pink Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk'>luckiehawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Secret Relationship, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito invites Miu to stargaze with him. Things escalate pretty quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaito Momota stood on the lawn that he had agreed to meet his suitor...Well, could you call her a suitor? He was waiting for one Miu Iruma. It was a beautiful night; perfectly clear outside, enough for the inventor to want to come and stargaze with him, anyway. She had deemed it a worthy activity once she learned that there would be a pink moon the night he was asking around for someone to observe the sky with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her own words, “Pink is my fucking color, Momohoe! Of course, I’ll come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure ran through the courtyard. Kaito took up a defensive position, ready to strike on whoever it was. He could get attacked! “HEY! Who’s there?! I won’t be afraid to fuckin’ pummel you if you have any intent to rob me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, perv. No one’s gonna try to murder you, out here at least.” Miu chided, her obnoxious laugh filling the air around the astronaut. “At least I won’t. You don’t have anything of value besides a big di-” She cut herself off, placing her hands on her hips. “Now I don’t know if that is factually accurate. Hi.” He glanced over towards her, taking in her full appearance. She was dressed more casually tonight - a simple pink sweater, a pair of black leggings, and a simpler pair of her favorite platforms. They were all the same to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito blinked. He looked stupid, didn’t he? He shook himself out from his stance, giving a welcoming bow to the strawberry blonde. “Good evening, Iruma. Are you ready to see some sick ass stars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu scoffed. “I didn’t come here for nothin’, you flower-garden brained idiot.” She was ever creative with her insults, Kaito noted. She scanned him, then scanned the area. “Is this where we’re gazing from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head no, gesturing to an area further ahead of the pair. “Nope, just up there. I figured I’d ask to meet me here because it’s closer to the dorms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the inventor’s turn to shake her head. “No way I’m climbing the hill in these boots. What? You want a peek or something?” Kaito let out a soft cough, still glancing in the direction away from her. He didn’t know how to respond...and his face was too pink for him to be comfortable. Miu let out an audible squeak, mumbling an apology to him. “Alright~ I k-know I’m a whore...I’m sorry...I’ll walk the hill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile appeared on Kaito’s face. He picked up Miu’s hand, starting to pull her away and towards the hill. He could hear her mumbling something under her breath, but he was too excited to listen to her self-deprecating pleas of forgiveness. “Do you know about constellations? Shuichi tells me you’re into astrology. You’re a…?” He stopped at the base of the hill, turning back to the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, her face still pink with embarrassment. “I’m a Scorpio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! I’m a Sagittarius! Not too far off. Let’s head up.” replied Kaito, continuing to drag the inventor up the short hill. They made it to the top within a minute, and the amount of complaining from Miu was surprisingly minimal. "I'm excited to show you these stars, they're great-" Once they reached the perfect destination, Kaito took out the blanket he kept in his overcoat pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inventor shot him a weird stare. “Do you just keep that in there at all times?” She slowly sat down, tucking her leg under her so she could begin taking her boots off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito plopped down next to her, getting himself comfortable. “Yep! You never know when you’re gonna need one. Shuichi told me you keep a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi talks about me a lot to you, huh?” A proud smirk overtook her face as she set her boots next to the blankets. She lay back, icy blue eyes meeting lavender. “That little cuck must be proud to have a big-titted, gorgeous genius as his best friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about you being his best friend? Shu’s my best friend; sidekick if you will.” Kaito let out an arrogant chuckle, staring up at the sky. He received a harsh glare that immediately became dejected. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu stirred quietly, propping herself up halfway. A solemn look overtook the vulgar grin she normally wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got ya down, champ?” The astronaut asked, gently tapping the inventor’s shoulder. She let out a cry - well, moan, rather, then settled back against the blanket. “Is it what I said about Shuichi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew in a breath, leaving a few moments of silence. “Yeah- I don’t like feeling like I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appreciated, I know.” Kaito finished her sentence, much to her own annoyance. She shot him another glare, and he played feigned confusion. “Well, Miu, we all appreciate you! Shuichi, me, everyone in our class. You hold your head high and you’re the type of reckless that could send me running.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu cocked her head. “W-what’s that supposed to mean…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito smiled, patting the space a little closer to him. “C’mere. Nothing bad.” The inventor reluctantly scooted closer, closing the gap between them. She smelled vaguely of cinnamon, the other percent of her musk being made up of metal. Not in a bad way, but in a comforting way; like an oven that was baking cookies. “You’re bold, Miu. Just like that moon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu let out a soft laugh, poking his chest with a manicured finger. “Well, if I’m that moon, then everyone everywhere is baskin’ in my fuckin’ glory.” She looked up at him, a playful smirk playing at her lips. The astronaut took in how pretty she looked under the moonlight; it made her features softer, her eyes played against the warm light with a passion he’d seen when she presented her...absurd...inventions, hoping to get a reaction out of the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miu?” He asked, drawing her in a bit closer. He glanced back at the sky, then to the inventor laying at his side. “Do you believe in soulmates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde rolled her eyes, losing the smirk that was on her face. “God, Momohoe, if you’re horny, just ask. You don’t have to make a big show of soulmates n’ shit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito’s face went red, but he propped himself up on his elbows. “Nah, I’m not horny, but just a question.” He laughed at his own response, showing a compassionate smile to Miu. “Would you..um.-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, there was no more space between them. Miu was pressed against his chest, lips against his own. His large hand rested against her jaw, thumb trailing her skin. Her hands played with his hair, getting lost in the untamed mess of it. He tugged her into his lap, allowing himself to crash back against the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu was first to pull away, a look of shock on her face. She combed a hand through her hair, breathing a little heavily for someone who claimed to be so experienced with this kind of stuff. In reality - she wasn’t - if you count the time she kissed Tsumugi under the mistletoe, then yeah, that was her first kiss. And upon hearing this, Kaito patted himself on the back. He took off his jacket, wrapping it around the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reckless,” Kaito said, poking the pink cheek of the inventor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, wrapping herself up in the galactic fabric of the jacket. “Bold is what I think you mean, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The astronaut moved back in for another kiss, dusting back a piece of stray blonde hair. Miu let out a gentle moan in the kiss as it got a bit more passionate, pulling him in for more. Kaito moved toward her, sliding a leg between her own. She quivered at the touch, her arm dragging down his bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaito..~” She whined, resting their foreheads together. “N-not here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here my ass.” A third voice entered their conversation as a flashlight filled the premises. At the bottom of the hill, Juzo Sakukura stood, a look of disgust on his face. “I should report you guys to Headmaster Kirigiri for not only breaking curfew but fornicating on the lawn..” The two Ultimates jumped apart. Miu sunk into the purple fabric hanging from her shoulders, Kaito attempting to cover himself up with his blanket. “Just...get back to your dorms. I don’t get paid enough for this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were down the hill, Miu scrambled the coat off of her shoulders, shoving it back at the astronaut. “Here..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accepted it with a faint blush, turning back in the direction of his dorm building. “Hey, Miu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde turned back to face him, her eyebrows quirking in confusion. “Yeah, Momohoe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow. You should come training with me and Shuichi.” He said, slinging the coat back over his shoulder. “Tomorrow after last period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...okay.” A small smile crept onto her face. “Alright-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did Shuichi know about his two best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fox and the Hound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miu is falling harder for Kaito, so much that she falls asleep...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miu grumbled as she glared across the classroom. It was considerably loud in the room, she had a pounding headache, and her wrist was just coming off of being limp. For once, she was chastising herself for not sleeping. She was slumped over on her homeroom desk, her brown blazer tugged over her head as some sort of impromptu sound barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tap on the desk in front of her, followed by the calling of her name. “Miuu~” Kokichi purred, his finger still tapping on the desk in front of her. “Miu! Wake up!” He kept going, crouching down to finally get at eye level with her. “IRUMA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the jacket up, revealing the hardest glare she could muster up. “What do you want, sleaze?” The inventor grumbled, her blue eyes screaming murder. Ouma laughed, poking her in the nose. She let out another growl, bolting up in her seat. “Tell me or I’ll kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short male held his hands behind his back in triumph, that stupid smirk only growing wider. “Shumai wants you. He’s in the front of the classroom with Fuckface.” An unintentional look of disgust took over Miu’s face. “What’s wrong? Don’t want to deal with people today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself,” Miu mumbled, pushing herself away from her desk. She wandered up to the front of the classroom, ridding herself of any look of disinterest. Her facial expressions would probably scare Shuichi into asking her what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the detective, he sat at a desk, happily chatting with Kaito. Once the inventor made her way over, she kicked the metal of the seat, the clang of her boot catching his attention. “Hey, Iruma!” He said, narrowing his eyes up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo,” Miu said, plopping right down on the desk Kaito was sitting at. She could feel his face going red without even needing to look at him. “What did ya want, Pooichi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi smiled, leaning forward so she could hear him. “Well, I was wondering if you were free today after classes. Me and Kaito were talking, and Maki can’t make it to training, so we wanted to invite you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We?! Miu internally rolled her eyes. She knew that after last night, it was probably Kaito that brought it up and Shuichi just followed along like the dumb little perv he was. “Yeah, yeah. If I’m not too tired I’ll grace you cucks with my presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito poked his head out from behind Miu’s body. “Awesome! Hey, even if you don’t want to work out, you should come to see me and Shu pump some iron.” He flexed a bicep. “He’s gettin’ pretty good with the weights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~ Don’t hype me up that much…” Shuichi tugged his hat down over his eyes. “I guess I’m getting stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito moved over, punching his arm. “HEY KAEDE! You think Shuichi’s strong, right?” The astronaut yelled across the classroom, earning a quizzical glance from the pianist. She ended her conversation with Tsumugi, crossing over to three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Why?” She asked. Shuichi let out a small groan, slumping down in his seat. “Saihara, are you okay?!” She rushed over to his side, grabbing his arm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective lifted his hat. “Just peachy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito poked Miu’s thigh, a proud smile on his face. “See? Shuichi’s got away with her. We ought to hook them up.” He kept his voice down. Psh. He sounded like a proud dad trying to plan a playdate for his socially awkward kid. Though, if he was a dad, he’d automatically fall under the DILF category. “Miu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu snapped back into consciousness. “Sorry~ Still tired from last night, you dick. Keepin’ me up all hours of the night…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, as far as I know, you never sleep.” He earned another death glare. “Alright, alright. Sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you up, Miu. I’m sorry.” He let out a quiet yet hardy laugh, looking up to meet the inventor’s eyes. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach. Oh god... “Maybe we could watch the stars again tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Miu nodded wordlessly, being drawn back to her thoughts. Was she really starting to have feelings for him?! Was that even allowed? She let out a huff of air, looking back down to him. Better to be bold than stay quiet in her books. “Meet me at my dorm at 9. Kaede is gonna be out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settled then. We gonna watch the stars?” He asked, earning a head shake in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait.” Was Miu’s only response. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>School had passed by unceremoniously. Classes were normal, lunch was standard. Nothing she didn’t already know. The most interesting part of the day was considering why she was developing feelings for said Luminary of the Stars. I mean, he was attractive, but why him? Miu shifted her gym bag from her locker to her shoulder. She was still tired, but whatever, she wasn’t gonna disappoint her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the corner and stopped at Shuichi’s locker, pounding on the open metal. “POOICHI! I’m here!” She screeched, causing the detective to poke his head out from the other side. He beamed, giving a wave before shutting the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Miu! You ready?” He asked, flashing his trademark smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Just gotta get out of this ugly uniform.” Miu adjusted her blazer, patting the bag on her back. “I got my clothes from gym class here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded, his sight trailing slightly behind him to the clock on the wall. “Wait, it’s 3:30- We should get going.” He turned around, signaling Miu to come with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk wasn’t too far; the gym was a floor up from their lockers. Shuichi opened the boy's locker room door, glancing back to Miu. “I’m gonna get ready. Meet you out here in five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu sighed as she headed into the opposite door. She dropped her bag in front of the mirror, peeling off her school uniform and exchanging it for the standard Hope’s Peak gym uniform. It made her body look great - the shorts were sick as fuck. The blonde smirked at her reflection, settling on the bench to switch into a different pair of shoes. Her massive platforms wouldn’t do her justice in working out. Just as Shuichi had predicted, she had finished up in just about five minutes. She kicked her bag under the counter and then left the facility, seeing Kaito and Saihara already stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Miu! Glad to see you!” Kaito greeted, holding out his arms in excitement. “Shuichi, you’re good on your own, right?” He asked, looking over to the detective, who was nodding his head. The astronaut stepped around him, approaching Miu. “Do you need any help with stretching?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu’s face went up in pink. She nodded wordlessly, letting her arms drop to her side. “Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you willingly accept help from someone else,” Shuichi commented, earning a loving kick in the shin later that hour.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a knock hit the door, Miu’s head popped up from under her book. <em>Great!</em> She had fallen asleep while doing assignments for class. She adjusted her glasses, standing up from the desk. After the gym, she had changed into her pajamas for the rest of the day and tried to get some studying done...but that didn’t last long. The inventor trudged over to the door, hoping that whoever was there wasn’t in need of anything too demanding. She swung open the door, pressing her eyelids together. “What do ya want, fucker?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Miu! You still wanted to hang out?!” Kaito’s voice echoed through the halls. He gave her a quick once-over before stepping into her room. “You look pretty tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded, sleepily gesturing back to her desk. “Uh-huh...I was studying before Kaeidiot left and then I passed out. I didn’t even hear ‘er leave..” The astronaut plopped down on her bed without a warning. Great, where was she supposed to sit now? “I’m guessing you want to watch the stars, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!” Kaito said, poking his head up from laying down. “Or, we can watch a movie. How does that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, Momohoe. I’ll be out within five minutes.” She snarled, making her way over to the bed and sitting in a space that wasn’t occupied. Kaito shifted towards the wall, patting the spot directly next to him. “...Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! We’re watching a movie, right? Your tv’s only so big.” He picked up the remote and flicked Netlfix on...before she could warn him about her recently watched. “So, you’re a cartoon fan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu groaned, whacking the male with one of the stuffed animals in close vicinity to her. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! We Bare Bears is good as shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you! I see the little bear pin you wear on your uniform!” He attempted to defend himself through laughter, but it was no use. Miu was still beating the shit out of him with a stuffed rabbit. “Miu! Fuckin’ let me up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde held back a giggle, dropping the rabbit into her lap and holding her hands up. “Fine. You win, asshole. Now, what movie do you wanna watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito thought for a moment before continuing his quest for the perfect movie. He closed Netflix, reopened it, headed to Hulu, and then to Disney+, where he finally settled on…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Star Wars? Hell no.” Miu gagged, taking the remote from him. “I’m not into that sci-fi bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally an inventor.” Kaito rolled his eyes, moving his arm and settling it in his lap. “What should we watch then, picky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me that one more time and I’ll punt you. Again. We’re gonna watch this.” She said proudly, holding the remote close to her chest. Y’know, just in case he tried to take it. “The Fox and the Hound!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito scratched his chin. “I’ve never seen it. I wasn’t too familiarized with Disney movies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to watch it! C’mon, asshole!” The inventor curled up against his side, pressing play on the movie. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...now don’t fall asleep!” He chided, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu <em>indeed</em> did fall asleep...but so did Kaito. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Miu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice woke the inventor up, and it certainly wasn’t Kaito’s. She poked her head out from under the blanket, groggily rubbing her eyes. “...Kaediot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other blonde laughed, folding her arms over her chest. “You ready to head out for brunch? Sorry, I came back so late. I was at Tsumugi's late and just decided to crash there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Miu brought a hand up to her face and slapped her forehead. “I totally forgot we were doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede stepped over to the bed, gently tugging the blanket off of her roommate. “C’mon! Let’s get you out of-” She stopped her sentence when she saw what was under the blanket. “Momota?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito’s eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. “Mornin’, Iruma...Mornin’ Kaede...KAEDE?” He yelled, half sitting up. This threw Miu out of the bed, tumbling to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were fucked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys!! i'm going to try to properly schedule chapters of this and my other fics. the school year has been asssss - i've barely been able to get anything done. now that it's slowing down, i should be able to sort something out!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyy guys!! so as of rn this is just a oneshot based off of one of my spotify playlists, but i might turn it into something bigger :) lmk if you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>